


Life's a Wild Ride

by misseshermionemalfoy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Britin - Freeform, Cancer, M/M, Post-Canon, Unsafe Sex, toppy!Justin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misseshermionemalfoy/pseuds/misseshermionemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin have a short lived honeymoon phase when Brian is diagnosed with testicular cancer for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

““Love is not love which alters it when alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove: O no! It is an ever fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the star to every wandering bark whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken. Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle's compass come: Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out, even to the edge of doom."

-William Shakespeare Sonnet 116

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“Sunshine how did I ever get along without you?”

“You didn’t”  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They had been married all of two weeks. Packing up proved a little more difficult than they thought. The loft was home to both of them. Justin was drinking a beer and making dinner when Brian came through the door with more boxes and a six-pack. “Honey I’m home!” Brian shouts sarcastically through the loft. A soft chuckle emanates from the small kitchen. Brian sets down the boxes and gives Justin a kiss on his way to the fridge.

“What’s for dinner?” Brian asks more sincerely now. 

“Lasagna and summer squash.” Justin says licking his lips. 

“Did you make the sauce?” Brian asks curiously. He pulls a beer from the six-pack, twists the top off and takes sip letting his hip rest against the counter. 

“Of course. I hope you don’t mind I started on that painting earlier today.” Justin asks. 

“I thought I saw some oil paint on the floor. You’ll be happy to know I’ve had a studio set up for you in our new house.” Brian settles a look on Justin that says he’s not exactly pleased. 

“I just had to start on it. I felt inspired today.” Justin checks the lasagna and sets the timer for another fifteen minutes. 

“Even when you get fucking oil paint on my floor I still love you.” Brian shakes his head and kisses Justin more passionately this time. 

After a few moments of lingering kisses Justin backs away to the sofa. “I’m still not used to you saying that.” 

“Well I guess you’ll have to get used to it pretty soon.” Brian picks his beer back up and walks over to the one of the few things they haven’t packed up yet, the little jar with his weed and joint paper. Justin smiles and shakes his head. “Working up an appetite for dinner?” 

“Maybe. I can think of better ways to do that…” Brian says suggestively. 

“We have a ton of packing to do after dinner and we have to get on the road early to get to the house.” Justin shrugs. 

Brian nods and rolls up his joint. “Want one?” 

“Sure.” It’s been since their wedding night since he smoked. “So where should we fuck first when we get there?” 

“Well I was thinking we could revisit the sitting room and then work our way around the house.” Brian finished the second joint and passed it to Justin. “When are you flying to New York to meet with your agent?” Brian asked as he lit the joint. 

“Probably not until that painting is done so a few weeks at least. Long enough for us to get settled.” 

“And how long do you think you’ll have to be away?” Brian asked hoping it wouldn’t be long. 

“Not long maybe a day or two. I’ll probably give him the painting and check out some galleries and head back. I’m not a fan of sleeping in an empty bed.” Justin said knowing exactly what Brian was fishing for. 

Brian sighed. “Good.” He lit Justin’s joint and pulled him in close. Justin slid his head into Brian’s lap. Several minutes later the timer was going off for dinner. 

It was a very tame night given they were newlyweds. Brian had seconds of the lasagna and even though they didn’t talk much at dinner it was a comfortable silence. 

Justin swirled the wine in his glass and finished it. He put the dishes in the sink while Brian finished the bottle of wine. Justin promptly undressed and sashayed over to their couch. “Usually I’d say fuck then eat but you know how it goes…” Justin said. 

Brian set his wine glass down on the table and smirked. “As it happens I do…” Brian stepped away from the table and undressed and sat down on the couch. As much as Brian Kinney ever showed doubt he showed it now. 

Justin had given so much up and they’d come so close to calling the wedding off. Justin was a world-class artist and it seemed like he belonged in New York, not Pittsburg. He’d said he didn’t have regrets but Brian wanted to be sure. He’d never loved anyone in his whole life and now he was married and firmly committed to the man of his dreams. He felt like someone needed to pinch him. 

“Did we do the right thing?” Brian asked. 

“What are you talking about Brian I fucking love you and my life is here not in New York.” Justin’s mood was promptly ruined. 

“I don’t want you to have any regrets about becoming Mr. Kinney-Taylor. Like I said, I don't want to be with someone who sacrificed their life and called it love... to be with me.” Brian said slowly and softly. 

“Do you remember what I said to that?” Justin said crossing his arms across his chest. 

“You said you wouldn’t sacrifice a damn thing to be with me and that if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t know love.” Brian gave Justin an unreadable look. 

Justin came closer to Brian, “I want this. I can paint and visit New York. I sold every painting from the show Lindsey put on at the gallery. I don’t need to be in New York to get good reviews in fancy art magazines. I can paint in our dream home and…” Justin gulped, “Let you make love to me every night and live my dream life. I can have both.” Justin placed his hand on Brian’s arm. 

“Just promise you’ll always be my sunshine.” Brian leaned in and kissed Justin. It was a deep kiss, tongues and teeth clashing for dominance. Brian broke the kiss momentarily. “Hold on before we continue this...” Brian went over to his suitcase and pulled out a slip of paper. He handed it to Justin. 

Justin read the paper and smiled. “A clean bill of health that’s the best wedding present I could have asked for. How long has it been since you had a trick?” 

“Ten months.” Brian placed his hand on Justin’s thigh. “If you want to… we can.” 

Justin thinks about it for a minute. This had to be monogamy at it’s finest. “Yes, but you need to make love to me.” 

Brian gave Justin a small smile and pulled him into his lap. They kissed for what felt like hours and Justin stroked Brian’s cock wantonly. Brian reached down and stroked Justin in time with one another. “Please, Brian.” Justin begged. Brian pulled Justin off his lap and walked to the bedroom, Justin followed. Justin lay down on his belly on the bed on his side of the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows and sighed. Brian hovered over him for long moments before he knelt in between Justin’s legs and he kissed the curve of Justin’s perfect ass and spread his cheeks. 

The moans that fell from Justin’s mouth in the next fifteen minutes were loud enough to wake the entire city block. Brian finally pulled Justin onto all fours and took the lube out of the nightstand. He lubed up his cock and Justin’s tight ass, foregoing the condom. He started to push in but Justin stopped him. 

“I want to see your face when you do this.” Justin said. 

“Turn around.” Brian whispered. Justin rolled over on his back and Brian slung one of Justin’s legs over each shoulder. He slid into Justin and they both gasped in pleasure. Brian picked up a slow torturous rhythm and leaned in to kiss Justin while he fucked him. Brian had never fucked anyone bareback and the sensation was incredible. Faster and faster Brian’s rhythm became more frantic and Justin stroked his own cock and groaned loudly. Some how they managed a simultaneous orgasm and Justin could feel Brian’s hot seed shoot into him. Brian collapsed down onto Justin just barely supporting his weight one his forearms. After several minutes of heavy breathing and heated kissed Brian pulled out. 

“I fucking love you sunshine.” Brian rasps out and pulls the younger man into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

“He swears the moon don’t hang quite as high as it used to.”

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Justin had fallen asleep not long after they’d finished. Justin’s soft even breaths on the other side of the bed had told Brian that he was alone with thoughts. 

Brian leaned over to his cigarette case on his bedside table and pulled one out. He lit and his head virtually exploded with questions. He’d just fucked his husband bareback. It went against so many things he’d said to Sunshine before. It had been different then though, they’d both been fucking other people when Justin had asked him last time. They were that unholy word, monoogomous now. It had been nearly a year that they’d been this way. He’d stopped visiting the backroom of Babylon for a while. Justin had never asked him to only fuck him it had been a more subconscious decision on Brian’s part. There was something more to the sex when it was with Justin. He’d never have thought it but Justin meant more to him than any man he’d ever met. Memories play behind his eyes of the night Justin was bashed and the subsequent nights spent at the hospital. Never had Brian been so horrified in his whole life – maybe horrified wasn’t the right word. Devastated was more accurate. Then the Hobbs kid had gotten off with nothing more than a slap on the wrist and Brian had been even more horrified. 

Thinking back on the past six years Brian tried to pin point when he fell in love with Justin. He thought he had it narrowed down to the time when Justin’s father had said that Justin would have to deny who he was to live at home. Brian had decided then and there that he’d just as soon fuck pussy than let that man come near his sunshine. About a year ago he’d told Justin that he loved him. In truth the bomb had scared him more than anything and he had realized if Justin had died and never known how must he cared it would have killed him. 

Their wedding night just a few nights ago had been… magical? Maybe that was too mushy a word but it had blown Brian’s mind. Their first dance had been to Alicia Key’s “No one” a song Justin had chosen of course. Justin hadn’t wanted something slow but it had been fucking perfect. He’d never danced like that in his life and he wanted to have a thousand more dances like it. 

Brian finished his cigarette and rolled over to secretly cuddle with Justin. He’d only been half kidding when he’d asked the other man to cuddle with him. When Justin held him his heart swelled and he’d ever admit it to anyone but Justin. Just then one of Justin’s eyes open and he cast a glance down at Brian who had his legs wrapped around Justin and a hand over his chest. 

“Brian what are you doing?” Justin asked groggily. 

“Holding you and smoking a cigarette.” Brian replies lazily. Justin shifts in his arms and holds him close. 

“Can we do it again?” Justin asks.

Brian plays coy for probably first time in his whole life… “Do what?” 

Justin kisses Brian deeply and passionately. “Fuck me Mr. Kinney-Taylor.” 

Brian happily obliges for the second time that night. Brian is a little too turned on to have much foreplay so they get straight to the act. 

The next morning Justin is sipping his coffee and reading through an art magazine when Brian hauls his ass out of bed at 7:30. The alarm clock had gone off three times and Brian was ready to hurl it across the loft. “Sunshine?” Brian hollers from the bedroom. 

“Kitchen.” Justin replies without looking up. 

Brian smells fresh French press coffee and thanks God Justin makes good coffee. Brian ambles in and pours himself a cup of black coffee. He kisses Justin on the cheek and takes a muffin out the box from the diner. “Shower and then we’ll head out?” Brian asks. 

“Yeah the movers are meeting us at Britin at noon right?” Justin says taking a chocolate chip muffin from the box. 

“Mhmm. Whatever can’t fit in the Tahoe is what they’re taking.” Brian took a bite out of his muffin and washed it down with some coffee. “These muffins always were horrible.” Brian says offhandedly. 

“Well when we’re living at Britin we’ll have some one to make the muffins for us so they’ll be fresh.” 

“You know you have to interview the help with me right?” 

“Yes I know. Do you have anyone lined up yet?’ Justin asks.

“There’s a couple that lives about a mile away on a farm that said they were willing to help. Are you going to paint before we leave?” 

“I was thinking about it but I wasn’t sure I’d have time. I want to get to Britin at a reasonable time and make you lunch.” Justin replied. 

“Do you want me to help set up your studio?” Brian asked already knowing the answer. 

“Everything needs to be where I want it to be. It’s an artist’s space there has to be a certain rhythm to it.” 

“Does that rhythm include the sound of my balls slapping against your ass?” Brian asked slyly. 

“No but it could be the rhythm of my balls slapping against your ass.” Justin grinned. 

Brian looked falsely puzzled for a moment and then smiled, “Have you confused me with some nelly bottom?” 

“Brian you have no idea how tight your ass is since it never gets fucked. You should let me…” Justin said softly. He knew Brian didn’t like bottoming but none the less it was nice to switch up things every once in a while. 

“Tonight. In our new bed at Britin.” Brian replied shuffling over to the fridge to get some guava juice. 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

That night at Britin, Justin and Brian indulged in some Jim Beam and were both a little tispy. It was getting late and they’d done a lot that day moving furniture and hauling in boxes. The one room that was totally set up was their bedroom. Brian flopped down on the couch with the bottle of Beam in his hand and poured himself a third glass. He swirled the amber liquid in his glass before wrapping an arm around Justin’s waist. “We’re home.” 

Justin nuzzled in and smiled. “I didn’t think this would ever happen.” 

Brian barked out a laugh, “Yeah you didn’t think it would happen how do you think I feel?” It came out harsher than he wanted it to but maybe it was the truth? Domestic bliss was not something he had ever imagined for himself but now that he was sitting in this huge country manor he supposed it suited him. 

Brian planted a hand high on Justin’s thigh as he sipped his bourbon. “I made you a promise and I suppose I’ll have to keep it.” Brian sat his bourbon down and took Justin’s hand and led them to their bedroom. 

They kissed all the way up the stairs and barely made it to the bed. Justin unbuttoned Brian’s shirt nearly popping off a few buttons in his haste. Truth be told Justin can’t think of anything more sexy than Brian on his back taking his cock. Their lips meld together and Justin pulls off his t-shirt and climbs on top of Brian. For several moments Justin simply straddles Brian and kisses him senseless but Brian’s growing erection nudges Justin into further action. Justin rolls off Brian to pull his pants off and Brian quickly removes his own pants as well. Justin sidled in next to his husband and rolled him over. Justin worked his way down Brian’s back with kisses and flicks of his tongue. 

After a rim job that nearly made Brian come Justin took the lube out of their top drawer and slid a finger into Brian feeling how tight he was around him. It was slightly uncomfortable for Brian; being unused to the sensation. Justin pushed his finger in a little deeper and Brian gave a gasp of pleasure. “Fuck me Justin.” Brian moaned. 

Without further ado Justin lubed his cock up and pushed past the ring of muscle gently. They both moaned and Justin set a slow rhythm. It was wonderfully torturous for them both and as Justin’s cock massaged Brian’s prostate Brian needed more so he took his cock in his hand a stroked several times before his hand was swatted away and replaced by Justin’s firm grip. Justin’s pace quickened as he felt Brian’s cock twitch beneath him. Several more thrusts and Justin spilled his seed into Brian’s ass. Brian came moments later making their sheets all sticky. Justin pulled out hesitantly and rolled to Brian’s side. Justin stayed there with Brian for long moments just holding Brian as their breaths evened out. 

The next morning they woke up practically glued to each other from all the come.


End file.
